The present invention relates to a so-called MBS resin useful as a reinforcement for vinyl chloride polymers and a process for the preparation thereof, and more particularly to a MBS resin which can impart a more excellent impact resistance to vinyl chloride polymers as compared with a conventional MBS resin without impairing an excellent transparency of the vinyl chloride polymers.
It is known that graft copolymers of methyl methacrylate, styrene, acrylonitrile or the like grafted onto a butadiene rubber, as generally called MBS resin, are useful as reinforcements for improving the impact resistance of vinyl chloride polymers. However. a MBS resin which can impart an excellent impact resistance to vinyl chloride polymers has a tendency to lowering the transparency of the obtained moldings. Accordingly, it is desired to further improve both of the impact resistance and the transparency.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reinforcement or modifier for vinyl chloride polymers.
A further object of the invention is to provide a MBS resin useful as a vinyl chloride polymer reinforcement or modifier capable of improving the impact resistance without impairing transparency of the vinyl chloride polymers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process for preparing a MBS resin useful as a reinforcement or modifier for vinyl chloride polymers.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.